1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens used as a photographic lens for a 35 mm camera, TV and VTR cameras and the like, and particularly, to a zoom lens consisting of five groups and having a macro-photographic mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently it has a tendency that zoom lenses are widely used as photographic lenses for a 35 mm camera, and TV and VTR cameras, Actually, however, the zoom lens involves
(1) Lowering of brightness of the edge of the image field at the wide angle end arises.
(2) A break of aberration, particularly spherical aberration at the tele end is large and therefore, it would be best if photographing up to about 10 times of focal length f.sub.tel at the telephoto end could be made.
However, it is sometimes impossible to sufficiently take the distance from the object to the camera depending on the photographing condition, and one often wishes to take a picture of a small object into a large size without using other accessories. Particularly, in the high magnification zoom, if the shortest photographing distance is 10.times.f.sub.tel, it is extremely inconvenient, resulting in a narrow range of photographing.
Therefore, it has been recently desired that a macro-photographing mechanism is incorporated into a zoom lens.